Distributed computing environments, such as cloud computing environments and/or virtualized computing environments, have been developed to provide services over a network, which may include the Internet, in a manner that does not necessarily require intimate knowledge of logistical concerns as to how the service is provided. That is, due to resources being remotely managed, often in a dedicated computing environment, users of the resources of cloud computing environments or virtualized computing environments may be alleviated from many logistical concerns, such as access to electrical power, failover events, reliability, availability, and the like. Additionally, resources provided by cloud computing environments may be relatively efficient due to their ability to share computing resources across multiple users (e.g., tenants), while delegating software development and maintenance costs to administrators of the cloud computing environment.